


Brincadeira na chuva

by AkabaneYato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brincadeira infantil, Crianças, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneYato/pseuds/AkabaneYato
Summary: Mesmo com o dia chuvoso, Kise e Aomine decidem ir brincar na rua, pouco se importando com as roupas sujas de lama
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 2





	Brincadeira na chuva

"Droga de chuva!"  
Aomine Daiki, de apenas sete anos, encontrava-se esparramado na cama, no maior tédio.  
Ao seu lado, um garotinho loiro da mesma idade que si tentava dar alguma ideia do que pudessem brincar.  
No dia anterior, ambos tinham planejado que o loiro dormiria na casa do azulado, e, assim que acordassem no dia seguinte, ambas as crianças iam brincar na rua com a nova bola de basquete que Kise ganhara.  
Mas, para o azar de ambos, durante a noite, começou a despencar uma chuva forte que até agora não havia cessado.  
— Dai-cchi, vamos brincar de caça fantasmas? — pergunta o loiro, animado como sempre.  
— Caça fantasmas? — indaga, sentando-se na cama. Pelo tédio em que se encontrava, qualquer coisa estava valendo.  
— Sim! Podemos fingir que essa chuva foi causada por um fantasma e que para parar ela, temos que encontrá-lo e capturá-lo — falou, já pulando de tão animado que estava.  
— E como achamos esse fantasma? — Mesmo que não acreditasse nessas coisas, o entusiasmo do seu amigo estava agitando-o em enormes proporções.  
— Temos que ir até o olho da tempestade e tentar pegar ele — explicou, fingindo estar sério, como se fosse um professor ou um líder da missão, quando no fundo, ele queria rir e pular como normalmente faz.  
— E onde é que vamos ter que ir? Aqui dentro não é legal para brincar disso.  
— Muahaha! Nós vamos... LÁ FORA! — disse no início com uma risada maligna e com um clima de suspense, para logo em seguida gritar enquanto apontava para janela do quarto, dando para ver a chuva forte lá na rua.  
— Eh?! Mas se formos lá fora, minha mãe pode acabar brigando com a gente!  
— Dai-cchi, a sua mãe está sob o controle do fantasma. Se quisermos salvá-la temos que fazer isso!  
— Então vamos! Iremos salvar a mamãe e destruir esse fantasma!  
Daiki dá um salto de sua cama e pega Kise pela mão, fazendo esse ter que andar rápido para acompanhar o ritmo do moreno, que corria a toda velocidade para à rua.  
Logo os dois estavam no quintal e Kise, como a criança boba e criativa que era, para e fica apontando para uma árvore não muito longe e com uma forma estranha.  
— Dai-cchi, olha lá o fantasma malvado que fez essa tempestade e que está controlando a sua mãe!  
— Vamos lá derrotá-lo! — Aomine pega e faz uma arminha com os dedos, agindo como se estivesse em um filme de ação.  
— Sim! — Kise faz a mesma arminha com os dedos e fica de costas para Aomine, como se ambos fossem agentes secretos do governo. — ATACAR!  
Logo que o loiro grita em claro sinal de guerra, ambos correm e atiram na árvore enquanto escondiam-se, fingindo que o fantasma atacava eles como em uma luta real.  
Os dois — como crianças saudáveis normalmente faziam — começaram a usar toda a imaginação que tinham e em suas cabeças passaram a ver um exército de fantasmas vindo em suas direções.  
Eles se encontravam cercados, como se um movimento em falso tudo iria para o ralo.  
— Não se preocupe, Kise! Eu vou te salvar de todos eles — diz o maior, pondo-se em frente do loirinho.  
Mas, sem perceber, o maior acaba empurrando o amigo que cai com a falta de equilíbrio bem em cima de uma poça de lama que tinha atrás de ambos.  
— Oye, Kise! Seu desastrado — fala o moreno com bico, indo ajudar o amigo, já que já tinha parado a brincadeira.  
— Dai-cchi, você me empurrou, baka!  
— Não empurrei, não! Você que é idiota e caiu sozinho!  
— Empurrou sim! — Kise pega um pouco de lama e joga no outro, acertando bem na sua cara.  
— Ei! — reclama, pegando um punhado de lama e jogando no mesmo lugar que Kise acertara em si.  
— ORA, seu! — Não demorou muito para que uma guerra de lama se iniciasse entre os dois.  
Como se os pesadelos de Daiki realizassem-se, a mãe dele aparece na porta da casa com um guarda-chuva em mãos, olhando sério para os dois pequenos.  
— Meninos! Por que vocês estão aqui fora na chuva?! — pergunta a mulher de cabelos curtos, cinza, com olhos azuis claro com um leve vestido branco.  
— Estamos salvando a senhora dos fantasmas!  
— Hmmm. — Ela vai andando até eles e se agacha, pegando um pouco de lama em suas mãos e jogando na cabeça de ambos. — Oh, não! Meus heróis foram atacados por uma gosma fantasma!  
Os dois pequenos olham um para o outro e depois para a mais velha, começando os três a cair na gargalhada, voltando com a brincadeira.


End file.
